koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaopei
The Battle of Xiaopei is a battle between the allied forces of Liu Bei and Cao Cao against Gao Shun of Lu Bu's army. Liu Bei, having just turned against Lu Bu was subsequently attacked for his betrayal. In retaliation, Cao Cao sent Xiahou Dun to aid Liu Bei. Despite efforts from the Cao-Liu alliance, Gao Shun still prevailed. In the novel, this is where Xiahou Dun is famously shot by Cao Xing. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, the stage acts as the penultimate level in Lu Bu's historical route. Starting from the southern point, Zhang Fei immediately closes the central drawbridge, and challenges Lu Bu. After Zhang Fei's defeat, a messenger will report of the coming of Cao Cao's reinforcements. Chen Gong will then order the troops to seize a nearby garrison for the troops to hide in. If the garrison is seized in time, Li Dian and Xiahou Dun will appear with the first set of reinforcements, and must be lured into the ambush. After Xiahou Dun and Li Dian's defeat, Chen Gong will order the allied army to use some catapults to attack Xiaopei's rear gate, but the catapults will be attacked by Liu Bei's troops, and must be protected until the gate is destroyed. After the gate's destruction, Guan Yu will ride forth to challenge Lu Bu's army. As Lu Bu's army is closing in, Guo Jia appears with the second detachment of reinforcements. Once Xiaopei castle is reached, siege weapons are activated to help assist Liu Bei. Defeating Liu Bei will end the stage. In Liu Bei's side of the battle, Zhang Fei will be under heavy fire at the central area, and must be rescued. Once Zhang Fei is rescued, he will close off the central drawbridge. After the castle is secured, a messenger will report that the access point for Cao Cao's reinforcements has been seized, and the area must be captured to allow Guo Jia to enter the battlefield. Liu Bei will then order an attack together with the reinforcements. Defeating Lu Bu will end the stage. The map of Xiaopei is also reused in the game in Wu's story as "Assault on Xu Province". Here, Sun Ce, Han Dang, and Zhou Yu lead the assault onto the castle that Liu Bei is holed up in. While the Little Conqueror and Han Dang go in from the front attacking the garrisons, Zhou Yu would set up catapults to hit the castle in the east. Just as the pincer goes well, Lu Bu and his army arrive to try and steal Xu Province before Sun Ce can. Chen Gong then leads a small assault team to hit the Wu main camp and must be stopped. When the danger of Lu Bu is passed, only Liu Bei remains. Warriors Orochi During Warriors Orochi 4, Xiaopei Castle has been merged as part of Komaki-Nagakute's map. Historical information In 195, Lu Bu seized Xu province from Liu Bei, and Liu was forced to relocate to Xiaopei, where he began rebuilding his strength. Lu Bu initially feared Liu Bei's growing power, and made an attack. Liu Bei initially fled to Cao Cao at Xuchang, who helped provide Liu Bei with the resources and the government position to return to the area without trouble. Three years later, Gao Shun and Zhang Liao were sent to attack the area as Lu Bu had now become Yuan Shu's ally. Xiahou Dun attempted to reinforce Liu Bei, but both forces were still defeated, and Liu Bei fled to Cao Cao. Despite this setback, the Liu Bei and Cao Cao did not yield so easily, and eventually pushed the offensive leading to Lu Bu's demise at Xiapi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the battle, Gao Shun duelled Xiahou Dun, but was unable to overcome him after forty to fifty bouts. After their final bout, Gao Shun finally conceded, but Xiahou Dun gave chase, and soon pierced deep into enemy lines. It was at this moment that Cao Xing took the opportunity to hit Xiahou Dun's left eye. Much to the surprise of all present, Xiahou Dun proceeded to pull out the eye, and consumed it after declaring that it was a gift from his ancestors. The act left Cao Xing too cringed to react, allowing Xiahou Dun to immediately kill the archer as revenge. Despite Cao Xing's death, Gao Shun turned around, and ordered an attack that forced Xiahou to retreat. Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles